


"My only love sprung from my only hate"

by filmharlot



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Magic, New Relationship, References to Shakespeare, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmharlot/pseuds/filmharlot
Summary: High School AU where Nick is based on the version of him that Sabrina creates in her dream during the Batibat episode. Harvey and Sabrina have broken up and don't want to work together on the Romeo and Juliet assignment in Drama class, so she ends up being partners with Nick





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfic before but this ship is actually consuming my life right now, so, please bear with me.

Sabrina sprints down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her Aunties and cousin are sitting quietly, following their daily routines. Auntie Zee has already begun smoking as she reads the daily witch newspaper, her eyes skimming over an article about how some mortal accidentally summoned the wrong demon and wound up dead. Ambrose looks over the obituaries in their local paper to see if they will have any bodies coming in for them to work on, while Auntie Hilda stands behind the stove, cooking breakfast for the family. When she hears Sabrina noisily enter the kitchen, she immediately looks up.

"Want any breakfast dear? I have some banana bread that is just about to come out of the oven."

"Thanks, Aunt Hilda but I'm running late for school, I'm just gonna take an apple to go."

"Now we wouldn't want you to be late love! Have a good day, say hello to Roz, Theo, and Har-" 

She cuts herself off right before she says Harvey's name, not sure if Sabrina wants to talk about him, due to their recent breakup. 

"You can say his name Auntie Hilda, we broke up a couple of weeks ago." 

"And good on you. That mortal boy was holding you back anyway," her Aunt Zelda chimes in.

"Harvey didn't hold me back Auntie Zee. We just couldn't be together after all the stuff with Tommy and now he doesn't trust magic"

"That's a whole half of who you are Sabrina, and if he couldn't deal with that he didn't deserve you" Zelda chides, her slight caring nature coming out for a brief moment

"It's probably because he comes from a family of witch hunters, it must run in his blood," Ambrose adds, not looking up from his paper.

"Harvey wouldn't hurt me even if he doesn't trust my magic. Shoot, I really have to run. Bye Aunties, bye Ambrose, I'll see you after school."

"Bye Sabrina, be safe," Hilda yells after her as he runs out the front door. 

~

The halls of Baxter High are swarming with kids when Sabrina arrives. She quickly dodges around people, rushing to her locker to get her trigonometry textbook out before the homeroom bell rings. When she finally gets to her locker, her fingers stumble to put in the combination and as she pulls it open, Theo and Roz walk up to her, clearly in a heated discussion about a film that they watched together. Their conversation halts when they get to Sabrina as the trio begin to talk. 

"Hey Sabrina, what are you doing this weekend?" Theo asks in a somewhat hopeful way.

"Not sure yet, I don't have any plans at the moment. Why, what's up?" 

"The movie theater is doing a marathon of Cronenberg films Friday night, we were wondering if you'd wanna come with us" Roz responds excitedly, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, I'd be down as long as my Aunties don't need me to do anything for them" 

"Hell yeah, so it's the three of us and Harvey then" Theo states, causing Sabrina to freeze for a moment as she thinks about all the times that she and Harvey went to the movies together, his arm wrapped around her, encouraging her to cuddle into his side as they munched on popcorn and Twizzlers. She shakes the thoughts out of her head as quickly as she can.

"Shit, the homeroom bell is about to ring. I'll talk to you guys later though!" Roz says as she turns to sprint to homeroom.

"I better go too, see you later Brina" Theo says as he begins to walk the opposite way. 

Sabrina takes that as her cue to zip up her bag and slam her locker shut as she begins a mad dash to get to homeroom on time. She already has 3 tardies this semester and her Aunts will kill her if she gets a detention. She slips into the room right as the bell rings, and she slips into her desk, catching her breath as she waits for the morning announcements to begin. 

"You were almost late for homeroom Spellman, get a late start this morning?" 

Sabrina doesn't have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. Nicholas Scratch, the star running back on the football team and the guy that's sat behind her in homeroom for years. 

"Maybe, what's it to you Nicholas"

"Ouch Spellman, you're cold. Somebody hates mornings, huh?" Nick quickly responds, placing his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Or maybe I just don't want to talk to you first thing in the morning" Sabrina retorts. 

"Damn, sorry Sabrina, I'll let you be," Nick says, chuckling at the same time. 

After homeroom is over Sabrina heads to trigonometry, unenthusiastically. Her morning classes fly by, nothing special happens. After English, she heads to the library to eat lunch with her friends. As she walks there, she passes Nick and his football friends, all of them wearing matching varsity jackets. 

"Feeling any better, Spellman?" Nick taunts as she passes them, but Sabrina just chooses to ignore them, continuing on her way. Nick's face falls, as he was clearly expecting a response, but he just shrugs it off and continues his conversation with the guys.

"Hey guys," Sabrina says as she sits down next to Theo, "what are we talking about?"

"We were just discussing which Croneburg film were most excited about," Theo responds quickly, eager to get back to the conversation, "Roz, we just saw The Fly a few weeks ago, how are you so excited to see it again?"

"It's one of his most popular films for a reason, its so good. Plus, Jeff Goldblum is in it and that never hurts," Roz replies, giggling.

"You could literally watch it anytime though, I'm more excited to see Scanners," Theo states. As the two continue to debate, Sabrina listens intently, her eyes sometimes drifting over to Harvey as he watches his two friends talk intently. Sabrina doesn't miss how his eyes linger on Roz, flicking down to looking at her lips ever so often. She wondered if Harvey was developing a crush on Roz, but at the same time knew that she couldn't ask about it seeing as she and Harvey seemed to be taking a break from hanging out one on one lately. She did miss her friendship with him though. The conversation moved to talk about an English paper that was coming up that Sabrina still had no idea what she was going to write about, and how the basketball teams first game went, which Theo was happy to discuss. He then got serious though, talking about how Billy Marlin and some of the other guys were still giving him a really hard time, on both the court and in the locker room. The idea of one of her friends being bullied for being who they are made Sabrina's blood boil and she thought about all the spells that she could possibly use to help. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ending lunch rang, and Sabrina, Harvey, and Roz began walking to Drama together. She walked in silence, listening to Roz and Harvey talk about a math test that they both had taken that day. 

When they arrived in Mrs. Curtis class, they all groaned when they saw that she had Romeo and Juliet written on the board, having worked on it last year in drama as well. 

"Alright, alright. I know your kids are tired of doing Romeo and Juliet, but it's just so classic, I can't help wanting to keep talking about it. This year though, instead of doing the entire play, I thought that it could be interesting to get into partners and pick a scene, that way we can discuss chemistry on the stage, and how to make a performance feel natural," Mrs. Curtis explained to them.

Roz's hand flew up as she asked, "Are we allowed to be in groups of three?"

"No, there is an even amount of you, so partners will have to do," she responded.

Roz nodded and then turned and shrugged at Sabrina and Harvey. As Mrs. Curtis went on, Harvey tapped on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Hey what's up?" She asked

"I was just wondering if you would be okay with me and Roz working together. I think that it might be a bit awkward if the two of us do a scene from a love play together," Harvey whispered.

"Yeah, I completely understand, that's fine," Sabrina responded, quickly trying to think of who else in her class she could work with as Harvey turned to Roz to ask to work with her. 

"Okay, get into your groups and work on picking a scene," Mrs. Curtis stated to the class.

Sabrina turned around and looked at all the groups getting together in her class. 

"Mrs. Curtis, I don't have a partner," she said as she raised her hand.

"Well, let's see. Who else doesn't have a partner?"

Sabrina sighed when she saw the only person who put their hand up. Nicholas Scratch. She trudged over to the boy and pulled up a desk next to him.

"Well Spellman looks like you're stuck with me," Nick said with a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, it would appear so," she said back, as monotone as she could. Her eyes looked over Nick as he opened his copy of the play.

She could see how girls thought that Nick was attractive. His dark eyes were beautiful and he had a sharp jawline. His hair was slightly tousled, but in a way that stated that it was on purpose. His body was lean, yet still built. As he turned to talk to her, she realized that she had been focused on staring at him, rather than looking for passages in the play. 

"I think that we should do act 2, scene 2 when Romeo goes to talk to Juliet after their meeting and they plan the wedding," Nick said, turning to Sabrina. She flushed as she flipped open her book finally, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Nick smirking again. She rolled her eyes but turned even more red at the same time. 

"That scene will work. When do you want to start working on it?" 

"I'm free whenever Spellman"

"You're telling me the star running back doesn't have constant plans? I'm shocked" Sabrina said, sarcastically. In a more serious tone, Nick turned to her and said, 

"I'd cancel any plans that I had to hang out with you, Sabrina," causing Sabrina to roll her eyes at his comment.

"Wow, for someone who's supposed to have game, that was a really bad line," she told him, grinning anyway. 

"Well, you smiled, so I'm going to count that as a win for me."

"Are you free tomorrow? You can probably come over my house, I'd just have to check with my aunties." 

"I'll clear my schedule," he said while winking at her. She held back another grin when they were interrupted by Roz and Harvey bursting out laughing. As Sabrina turned to look at them she saw Roz playfully pushing Harvey's arm as he poked her. Sabrina's face fell slightly, which Nick noticed, prompting him to tap her shoulder and ask, 

"So am I playing Romeo or Juliet, cause I have a great wig if I'm Juliet," causing Sabrina to laugh in response. Nick smiled widely when he saw that he had made her happy again, feeling slightly tight in the chest. The class then began to pack their stuff up, and as the bell was about to ring, Nick tapped on her shoulder, telling her if he was going to come over tomorrow they should probably have each other phone numbers, prompting them to switch phones to program their numbers. As the bell rang, Sabrina couldn't help but laugh again when she saw that Nick had put his name as 'Juliet' in her phone. She pulled her phone close to her chest, thinking about how her opinion of the football player had slightly changed as Harvey and Roz walked up to her. 

"Sorry you have to work with Nicholas, Brina," Roz said apologetically, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's cool, he actually seems like he's being nice for a change," Sabrina responded, causing Harvey to snort.

"Scratch, nice? The guys a player Brina, don't fall for his charms" causing Sabrina to scoff, as to say as if, then looking back down at her phone, feeling a slight fluttering when she saw his contact again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like someone was eager to get to school today," Hilda stated, awkwardly chuckling.
> 
> "Maybe she's finally moving on from the other mortal boy," Zelda responded, not looking away from her paper. 
> 
> As Sabrina walked down the hallway to her locker, Theo and Roz wrapped their arms around her from either side. 
> 
> "So, Brina, Roz tells me that Scratch is coming over your house today after school" Theo stated out of curiosity.
> 
> "Yeah, we're partners for a drama class project."
> 
> Or, Sabrina invites Nick to come over to the Spellman Family Mortuary, Harvey is acting strange, and Ambrose is trying to be nosy. Nick opens up about a pet that he had as a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to anyone who is reading this or has commented or left kudos. I never expected my writing to do this well and I'm extremely grateful for you all!

The rest of the day flew by, seeing as after drama Sabrina only had 2 more classes. When she finally got home, her family members were pretty much in the same positions that they had been in when she left that morning, apart from Ambrose who was not present in the kitchen. Aunt Zelda was taking drags from a cigarette as she paced around the kitchen talking to Hilda, her voice harsh and cutting. 

"You told that old bookstore owner that you're a witch? You barely know the man!"

"I only told him after he told me that he is possessed by an incubus!" Hilda responded, not looking up from the vegetables that she was cooking on the stove. 

Sabrina figured now would be a good time to interject before the two of them got into the inner workings of what it was like to be with an incubus and what the proper precautions were.

"Hi Aunties, how were your days?"

"Good deary, how was your day at school?" Hilda said back sweetly, as Zelda just stared at Sabrina.

"It was okay. We were assigned a project in drama, I was wondering if my partner could come over tomorrow." 

Hilda was quick to respond, "Of course, do we know them? What's their name?" 

"No, you don't know him. His name is Nicholas Scratch, he's on the football team."

"This one's not a witch hunter, is he?" Zelda asked, her eyes narrow.

"I told you, Aunt Zee, Harvey is not a witch hunter. And no, I don't think he is," and she didn't plan on finding out. She wasn't about to just tell Nick that she was a witch. After seeing how Harvey reacted, she didn't think that she would tell anyone else that she was a witch apart from Roz and Theo, even if she was close with them. 

"I assume that you didn't think that Harvey was a witch hunter either, yet here we are. Your Aunt Hilda and I have a meeting with the Council tomorrow, so don't do anything stupid while this boy is over and we're away. I'll warn Ambrose to keep an eye on you as well, " Zelda said with a stern face. 

"Warn me about what?" Ambrose asked, coming up from the morgue.

"Sabrina has someone coming over tomorrow to work on a school project, a young boy name Nicholas Scratch," Hilda responded, "we just want you to keep an ear out."

"Is he a warlock? With a name like that, he sure sounds it."

"I don't know, and I'm sure as Heaven not going to ask," Sabrina responded.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to ask for you then," Ambrose teased.

"Ambrose, no, Nick is just a dumb jock and I don't need you harassing him while he's over."

"Okay, okay cous, I'll just have to feel a vibe from him when I meet him then"

Sabrina just looked at him, her face deadpan serious, pretending to be annoyed at her nosy cousin's antics. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. Following close behind her was Salem and as she closed the door to her bedroom, he jumped up onto the middle of her bed.

"Move over Salem, your laying right in the center," Sabrina said to the black cat, who just meowed in annoyance but still moved. Sabrina laid in her bed and took out her phone to check her notifications. She had messages from the group chat with her friends, one from Roz with a list of films that were showing during the marathon on Friday night, another from Theo asking if anyone wanted to come to his basketball game on Wednesday night. Sabrina quickly typed that she would come and watch as long as her aunts were okay with it. She also had a text from 'Juliet', which confused her at first until she remembered that's what Nick had put as his contact name. The message was him asking if she had any word on if he could come over tomorrow.

'Yeah, your good to come over tomorrow after school' she replied.

Nick sent back 'Consider all of my plans clear' with a winky face at the end, to which Sabrina sent a nauseous face. She couldn't help but feel like she might be more excited for tomorrow than she should be. She then got a text from Roz, which contained a picture of Harvey with the caption "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." Before she could reply, Roz sent another message asking how her project was going.

'Not sure yet, Nick is coming over tomorrow to start practicing," she responded, hoping that Roz wouldn't pick up on the fact that Sabrina had referred to him as Nick rather than Nicholas. 

"Good luck with that. Are we even sure the football team can actually read lol," Roz sent back, causing Sabrina to wince. She knew that she wasn't always the nicest to Nick, but then again he never really gave her a reason too, seeing as his team was full of assholes. Sabrina was starting to feel bad for judging them as a whole though, rather than individually, because Nick was being fairly kind to her so far. She didn't want Roz to know this though, so she just said,

"I sure hope so, I need a good grade on this project."

~

The next morning Sabrina flew out of bed, overly eager to get to school for the day. She couldn't help but wonder if this new found enthusiasm had anything to do with the fact that Nick was coming over later on, but told herself no and that it was just because she got a good nights sleep. Picking out an outfit felt harder than normal, nothing seemed to be just right, so she just ended up wearing a red turtleneck with black jeans. Flying down the stairs, Sabrina grabbed an apple of the counter again and kissed both of her aunts on the cheek, saying bye to them and Ambrose as she ran out the door. 

"Looks like someone was eager to get to school today," Hilda stated, awkwardly chuckling.

"Maybe she's finally moving on from the other mortal boy," Zelda responded, not looking away from her paper. 

As Sabrina walked down the hallway to her locker, Theo and Roz wrapped their arms around her from either side. 

"So, Brina, Roz tells me that Scratch is coming over your house today after school" Theo stated out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we're partners for a drama class project."

"You know, he's not as bad as a lot of the other jocks around here. He doesn't call me by the wrong pronouns, was one of the first people other than you guys to call me Theo. He's not a part of the group that harasses me in the locker room," Theo said, not to anyone in particular. 

"I stand by the fact that I think that he's a player though," Harvey stated as he joined the group, "people say that he was with all three of the weird sisters at the same time."

"They're the weird sisters, though, they probably told him that in order to date one of them he had to date all of them," Sabrina retorted, as Roz and Theo nodded. 

"Whatever," Harvey huffed, clearly annoyed by the conversation.

"Hey, did you work on some of your lines for the project," Roz asked him, working to change the conversation

"Yeah, I looked through some of it. I have no idea how I'm going to remember all of this," he responded, seeming to perk up once Roz started to talk to him. The four continued chatting as Sabrina moved her books from her locker into her backpack. As she turned to laugh at something Theo said, she began to close her locker, then jumped at the figure standing behind it.

"Your one of the only people I've ever seen use their locker, Spellman," Nick said, his eyes taunting. Harvey rolled his eyes and turned to say that he was walking to homeroom, to which Roz said that she would go with because their classrooms were only a few doors apart. Theo slipped away the other direction at the same time. 

"You know, its probably because I don't want to break my back by carrying all of my textbooks in my bag all day," she responded, as they began to walk to homeroom together. 

"Good point, we're not all strong athletes who can carry a ton of books all day," he said, smirking. 

"Yeah cause, I'm sure that's why you do it and not because you never learned your locker combination and now don't care enough to learn it," Sabrina quickly retorted.

"Wow, Spellman, you've got a good read on me, huh," he said, laughing as they walked into homeroom. As the morning announcements began, she felt a slight tug on her shirt, prompting her to quickly turn around. She didn't calculate how close Nick was going to be, as the spun around though, their faces now mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face, smell the cool mint of his toothpaste, which she would expect to be disgusted by, but actually didn't mind. 

"Am I still good to come over after school today," Nick asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's going to be you, me, and my cousin Ambrose. My aunts have an appointment today," she responded.

"Oh, an almost empty house," he states, waggling his eyebrows, causing Sabrina to push his face away while laughing to herself. 

Sabrina's classes feel like they're going on forever today, as she watches the second hand tick around the clock. By the time lunch rolls around, she feels as though she's been at Baxter for 3 years. She joins her friends once again in the library and Harvey turns to her an asks,

"What did Scratch want this morning, other than to interrupt our conversation?" His voice is cold and angry, and the three others turn and look at him wondering why he's acting like this. Sabrina wonders if Harvey is jealous, but she doubted it because why would he be. She and Nick were just partners on a project, they weren't getting married. And even they were, she and Harvey were broken up.

"I think that he just wanted to walk with me to homeroom, nothing special" she responds, as Roz and Theo share a look. 

The conversation quickly changes and soon enough the bell rings and Harvey, Sabrina, and Roz head to Mrs. Curtis room together. As they walk in, she tells them to just sit with their partners, because all they are doing in class is working on their scenes.

"Remeber, this assignment is also about chemistry on stage, so get to know your partner a bit as well, rather than just reading the lines."

"Well, Spellman looks like we have to get to know each other. Ask me anything," Nick claims. 

"Hmm, okay. Are you allergic to cats?" she askes, figuring it would be important, seeing as Salem would be around today. 

"Deathly," he responds, straight-faced. Sabrina pales and goes to say that maybe he can't come over, and then Nick says,

"Nah, I'm just kidding Spellman. Why, do you have a cat at home?"

"Yeah, his name is Salem. He's a black cat I got around my 16th birthday."

"Black cat? You know people say those are bad luck," he teasingly chides. 

"I don't believe that, though," they both say at the same time. 

"Jinx," Sabrina says giggling. Nick smiles brightly back at her. She begins to feel like someone is staring at her, so she turns around and it met with both Harvey and Roz looking over at her. Roz smiles and waves, whereas Harvey's eyes flick between Sabrina and Nick, his jaw clenched tightly, the veins in his neck becoming prominent. Roz turns to look at him and works to pull his attention back to the assignment. 

"I think that your boyfriend wants to kill me, Spellman," Nick taunts. Sabrina just rolls her eyes and responds by stating, 

"He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore at least," which makes Nick's eyes light up a bit. 

~

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to get to go inside the Spellman Family Mortuary," Nick says excitedly as they walk up to her house. 

"Your making me feel like this was one big ploy so that you could say you saw dead bodies at my house and make fun of me," Sabrina responded. She was honestly nervous to have Nick come over, and especially come up to her room. Her home had always been the one that kids talked about being haunted on Halloween and avoided going to. If only they knew how right they were. She hadn't had people other than her friends over her house in a long time, and even they always seemed like they'd rather host the hangouts at their houses. 

"I wouldn't make fun of you Sabrina," Nick said in a more serious tone, letting her know that he was most likely being genuine, which gave her that fluttery feeling again. As soon as they walked into the foyer, Ambrose came out to greet them, wearing a silky robe. He put his hand out to shake Nick's

"I take it that your Nicholas. I'm Ambrose Spellman, Sabrina's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you, Ambrose," Nick responded. The handshake felt like it was going on for a bit too long as Ambrose stared at Nick, trying to get a read from him, causing Sabrina to pull on Nick's arm to get him away.

"Okay Ambrose, Nick and I are going to go to my room, now I'll talk to you later," causing Ambrose to let out a hearty chuckle as he watched the pair walk up the stairs together.

"He seemed nice," Nick told Sabrina as she pushed him into her room, his eyes moving around the room to taking in his surroundings. Salem was sprawled out on Sabrina's bed, seeming hesitant towards Nick. As he reached to pet him, Salem pulled away and let out a low growl, preparing to hiss. 

"It seems like Salem doesn't like me very much though."

"Sorry, he's just a bit... protective. He'll get warmed up to you eventually. At least I think he will, he doesn't meet a lot of new people."

"He loves you though," he noted, watching Salem purr as he pushed up against Sabrina's hand, urging her to continue petting him as they both sat on the bed, "I had a pet like him once, I mean she was protective like him. Her name was Amalia she was a... dog."

"What happened to her?"

"She ran away and just didn't come back. I just hope that she's happy wherever she is now if shes still alive"

Sabrina noticed how his eyes became glossy as Nick talked about Amalia, how vulnerable he seemed in that moment. It was strange, seeing a boy who always seemed so confident on the outside, as though he knew how easily so many would fall on a sword for him, breaking down in front of her talking about his dog. She also noticed how he hesitated when he said dog, which caused her to question if he was lying to her but figured now was not the time to talk about it. 

"I'm sure she's alive and very happy. Maybe she was taken in by a family with young kids and now she gets to run around in a big backyard and wear bandanas and is fed lots of treats. Isn't that what every dog wants?" She said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm, causing him to turn to look at her. Seeing the tears brimming in his eyes made Sabrina's heartbreak, hoping her words would be some kind of consolation.

"Sounds like every dog's dream," he said sniffling, but also letting out a soft laugh. His face turned serious again as he looked right into her eyes, "Thank you, Sabrina."

"Of course Nick."

"We should probably start working on the play before I start telling you about the time I got sick and threw up on Melvin in 5th grade," he mentioned, a small smile beginning to bloom in place of the frown that he just held. Sabrina felt her chest warm, grateful to see his crinkly eye smile back on his face. 

"I knew there was a reason that he hates you so much," she teased opening her book while Nick pretended to look hurt, "Well, you have the first line, Romeo, go on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to just clarify something really fast. Nick is a warlock in this story, but Sabrina doesn't know this at this point. The other witches and warlocks who in the show, i.e - The Weird Sisters, Melvin, Elspeth - also attend Baxter High, but none of them know that the others have powers. I'm still thinking through what I want the timeline to be like, but that much is certain. 
> 
> Also, I really wish I could change the tags on certain chapters because I think that there may be mentions of fighting and bullying, but I don't necessarily want to say that's what the whole story is about. So I'm thinking about that. 
> 
> Also sorry if there's any poor grammar or typos, I try to watch out for that stuff, but sometimes they slip through
> 
> Thank you again! Feel free to leave comments, I love talking to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were just talking to our new friend Sabrina, Nicky. No harm in that, right?" Prudence responded, checking him out. 
> 
> "With the three of you, anything is dangerous," Nick said back. Sabrina turned to look at him, his anger showing on his face as his jaw was clenched, his eyes ablaze, "Come on Sabrina, let's walk to homeroom," he said turning to her, lightly grabbing her arm and leading her to turn around and walk down the hallway. 
> 
> "I'm sorry about The Weird Sisters, Spellman. I hope they didn't say anything too awful to you," he said, eyes becoming apologetic as his anger faded. 
> 
> "No, it was fine. It's not your fault anyway. They just warned me to stay away from you." Nick rolled his eyes as he let out a deep sigh.
> 
> or, a bet is made, the weird sisters confront Sabrina, and Harvey rolls his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update has taken me longer than I wanted, I just got a bit distracted, seeing as it was Easter weekend and everything. Hopefully, it's worth it though! Thank you to everyone whos been reading and commenting!

"See you tomorrow Spellman," Nick shouted as he walked across the front yard beginning his trek home. Sabrina had been surprised, Nick was actually a good actor and the two of them had made a lot of progress in just a few hours that they had spent cooped up in her room with only a few interruptions from her family. Ambrose had come up once, stating that the Aunts would be able to sense the fact that he hadn't been watching the two of them like a hawk, causing Sabrina to turn pink while Nick just let out an uneasy breath. Then Aunt Hilda had come up once she and Zelda returned from the meeting, asking if they wanted a snack, to which Nick just stated that he would be heading home for dinner soon anyway. 

After watching Nick's retreating form for a few moments, Sabrina walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Ambrose stood leaning against the counter while Hilda prepared their dinner for the night. Sabrina could tell from the smell alone that she was making her famous vegetable pie. 

"Is it a special occasion, Aunt Hilda? What's with the veggie pie?"

"No dear, we just had some vegetables that were close to going bad and so I decided to whip it up." Sabrina decided not to further question it and took a seat at the table turning to Ambrose. 

"Did you get to "read" Nicholas as you wanted?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, slightly teasing. 

"I can't tell if he is or not yet, will he be coming by again? How come you didn't tell me he was that attractive cous, you let me come out in my robe looking like a mess," He whined. 

"I guess he'll come over again at some point to work on the project again. He's also not that attractive, and I'm sure he didn't notice your clothing."

"Don't lie to yourself Sabrina, you may not want to date him, but you can admit, the boy is hotter than hellfire." Aunt Hilda looked between the two of them as she moved the carrots she had been cooking on the stove into a bow, beginning to cook the zucchini and squash. 

"Sorry, Ambrose, arrogant, self-entitled, air-head jocks aren't really my type."

"You didn't seem to have the same idea when Harvey was trying out for the basketball team. And you seemed perfectly comfortable to read one of the most romantic scenes from Romeo and Juliet with said jock."

"That's different, Harvey isn't arrogant. Plus, we weren't even together when he tried out for the basketball team, I couldn't tell him what to do. And Nick and I had to pick a scene with just two people and that one just fit the criteria."

"Mmhmm, whatever you say cous. I bet you'll be together within two months," he eyes challenging her to take the bet. 

"And what would the wagers be?"

"If I win, you have to clean my attic. If you win, I'll clean Salem's litter box for a month for you," he stated, standing upright, towering over her.

"A whole month."

"I'm confident I'll win, what can I say." She wanted him to wipe that dumb smirk off his face. Of course she was going to win, it's not like she would ever ask Nick out and she knew that he wouldn't ask her either, seeing as he had his pick of girls falling at his feet. 

"Any rules?" She questioned.

"If he asks you out, you can't say no just to win the bet. But if you really don't want to go out with him it's okay."

"Fine, but going on one date doesn't count as going out, we have to go out at least three times and plan to continue to go on dates."

"Deal. Shake on it cous?" He put his hand out, leading her to grab it in a firm handshake, "Aunt Hilda, you're our witness."

"What dear?" She said looking up from the stove, startled, causing Ambrose and Sabrina to both laugh. Sabrina suddenly felt uneasy, thinking about the warmth in her chest when she saw that Nick had texted her, the way she wanted to comfort him when he was sad, the way that he looked at her when she was talking as if she was the only person he ever wanted to listen to. She began to wonder, if Nick did ask her out, would she even want to say no?

"Regretting it already cous?"

"You better be ready to scoop litter Ambrose, because you're going to lose," she said back, turning on her heel to walk out of the kitchen. 

~

Laying in her bed, Sabrina felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket, pulling it out to check her notifications. She had texts from both Theo and Roz asking her how the project with Nick was going. She told them that Nick was a better actor than she had expected and that the project seemed like it was going to turn out good. As she continued to look through notifications, Salem jumped up on her bed and curled up next to her, Sabrina's hand instinctively going to scratch the top of his head. She then saw that Nick had texted her asking when she wanted to work on the project again and that he had fun at her house. A wide smile broke out onto her face before she could stop it, causing Salem began to meow loudly next to her.

"No Salem, Ambrose is not going to win. You're supposed to be on my side, you're my familiar," she said in response to his vocalization. Salem just meowed again, more stern sounding this time. Sabrina ignored him and reached over for her backpack, digging out her English folder to look over the paper they have due soon. She wondered if there was a spell to help you come up with ideas for an English paper about The Great Gatsby because she was not looking forward to actually writing it. She worked on an outline for a while, Salem pacing around looking for a comfortable place to lay. After a while, Hilda called her down for dinner, and as she got up she realized that she had never responded to Nicks message.

'You pick this time Juliet, I'm free any day that's not Thursday or Friday night' she quickly sent back, beginning to walk down the stairs. 

'Got a hot date Spellman'

'Yeah, I have a steamy night planned Friday night with David Cronenberg'

'Ahh, I should have known you were a horror movie nerd. Cronenberg is a king though. Let me check when I'm free, I'll get back to you'

~

The next morning, Sabrina decided that she should probably eat breakfast with her family after rushing out on them for two days in a row. Plus, she had surprisingly got up and ready with a few moments to spare so she didn't have to worry about being late this time. As she entered the kitchen, she instinctively slipped into her seat at the family's small dining room table. 

"Are you actually staying to have breakfast with us this morning Sabrina," Zelda asked, moving her paper only slightly to look at the blonde. 

"That was the plan Aunt Zee. What's for breakfast Aunt Hilda?"

"Oh, I just made eggs, I wasn't sure if you'd be eating with us this morning" she responded, slightly sheepishly.

"Sounds great."

~

The moment that Sabrina entered the halls of Baxter High, Roz and Theo were both next to her. They both had a million questions flying out at 100 miles per hour and Sabrina struggled to listen to what either of them was saying.

"Woah guys, slow it down, I can barely understand what you're saying," she said as she put her hands out to gesture to slow down. 

"We just want to know how working with Scratch was" Theo stated, his voice trailing off at the end though, clearly hiding something. 

"We also wanted to warn you that The Weird Sisters are after you now..." Roz said hesitantly. 

"Wait, what?!"

"They found out that you were working with Nicholas and now they think that you have the hots for him," Theo told her.

"We are literally just working on a project together, plus he's not even with them anymore"

"They still think that they lay claim to him though and I guess they're threatened by you being around him, and their coming over here now," Roz said, her voice getting higher towards the end as she and Theo fled.

"Guys, wait!" Sabrina tried to yell after them but they had already booked it down the hall. She sighed and then slowly turned around as she was met with all three Weird Sisters in their glory, "Hi Dorcus, Agatha. Prudence."

"Hello, Sabrina. How are you on this fine day?" Prudence asked while crossing her arms. Sabrina could feel that this was a trap, that Prudence obviously wasn't here for some light conversation about how it was becoming particularly cold in Greendale lately, but it was too late for her to run off now, plus Sabrina Spellman was many things, but a coward was not one of them. 

"I'm great Prudence, and you?" She said politely, a fake smile covering her face as her teeth ground together in annoyance. 

"Oh, we were good, until we found out that you are after our Nicky."

"Nicholas and I are just working on a project together for Mrs. Curtis, Prudence, I'm not after him."

"Girls, do you remember when Brooke Murphy said the same thing to us and then asked Nicky to the homecoming dance," Prudence said turning to her sisters, "It's a shame that her parents don't let her come here anymore, you could have asked her about it, Sabrina." She stated as the turned back to the blonde, a wicked smile on her face. 

"Can we help you Prudence?" a voice behind Sabrina said, as she was overwhelmed with the scent of mint, leather, and something a bit more woodsy. 

"We were just talking to our new friend Sabrina, Nicky. No harm in that, right?" Prudence responded, checking him out. 

"With the three of you, anything is dangerous," Nick said back. Sabrina turned to look at him, his anger showing on his face as his jaw was clenched, his eyes ablaze, "Come on Sabrina, let's walk to homeroom," he said turning to her, lightly grabbing her arm and leading her to turn around and walk down the hallway. 

"I'm sorry about The Weird Sisters, Spellman. I hope they didn't say anything too awful to you," he said, eyes becoming apologetic as his anger faded. 

"No, it was fine. It's not your fault anyway. They just warned me to stay away from you." Nick rolled his eyes as he let out a deep sigh.

"They're so possessive. We aren't even dating anymore, we broke up last year. I'm going to have to talk to Prudence" he told her, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Deciding not to push as to why he was going to talk to Prudence now, versus when Brooke Murphy was actually pursuing him, Sabrina just turned to him and stated

"It's too early to talk about exes. Did you find time to find time for us to work on the play?"

"Yeah, are you going to the basketball game tomorrow?" Confused as to what that had to do with working on their assignment, Sabrina just nodded, "Okay, good, I was hoping that maybe we could work on it before the game and then we can drive there together," he said, his eyes hopeful. 

"That would work, I just told Roz that I would go with her so I guess I can tell her I'll just meet her there." This caused Nick to shake his head.

"We can just pick her up on the way, no problem."

"Okay, we can probably work at my house again if you want," she said, smiling brightly.

"Sounds like a plan."

~

Later at lunch, Theo, Roz, and Sabrina were discussing her confrontation with the Weird Sisters today. 

"They really think that you're trying to hook-up with Nicholas?" Roz asked.

"They're really that possessive over someone they don't even date anymore?" Theo asked at the same time.

"Yes, and yes, it's so strange. Nick came and got me away from them eventually and then apologized on their behalf."

"It's not even his fault, though," Theo said in a huff.

"That's what I said, but I guess he still felt guilty about it," Sabrina said as Harvey took the seat next to Roz. 

"Who felt guilty?" He asked.

"Nicholas feels bad that the Weird Sisters were bothering Sabrina this morning," Roz said turning to him, "even though its not his fault." Harvey just rolled his eyes, clearly about to say that he thinks it was Nicks fault, so Sabrina interjected with,

"Oh, by the way, Roz, Nick is going to drive us to the game if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine, are you working on your project again beforehand," she asked, to which Sabrina just nodded, her mouth full of the carrots she had packed as a part of her lunch. 

"I thought the two of you were just partners on a project, since when did he start becoming your best friend Brina?" Harvey asked, annoyed. 

"He's not my best friends, were barely even friends. He just offered so that we could work on the project before and he's also going to the game," she answered, laughing slightly. 

"Is he going to sit with you?" he asked.

"Probably not, I would assume some of his football friends are going. It's more of a convenience thing." which caused Harvey to roll his eyes again, but not say anything.

~

Rolling his eyes felt like something that Harvey was becoming accustomed to. He had done it more in the past three days than he ever had in the entirety of his life. He couldn't help it though. Every time Sabrina, or one of his other friends mentioned Nick, whenever he saw Nick and Sabrina together, it was like he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head. Part of him felt bad. Nick Scratch had never done anything to upset him personally and didn't seem like that bad of a dude. But the other half of him couldn't ignore the fact that he thought Nick was a self-absorbed jock who hangs out with a bunch of assholes. So, when he's in drama class later on that day, trying to work on his lines with Roz, he can't stop himself from rolling his eyes whenever he hears Sabrina let out a giggle as Nick flicks pieces of paper at her. He's grateful when Mrs. Curtis finally says, 

"Miss Spellman and Mister Scratch, if you wouldn't mind quieting down as to not disturb other students."

To which they both say,

"Sorry Mrs. C"

His annoyance comes back as he hears them laughing quieter now, looking over as Sabrina covers her mouth, her eyes closed, her other hand on Nick's arm as she shakes with laughter. It grows exponentially when he glances over at Nick, who looks like a lovesick puppy as he watches her laugh, and can't stop himself from laughing along with her. He knows that he has no justification for being angry. He and Sabrina are broken up. They said their goodbyes weeks ago and they're working to becoming friends again. Sabrina doesn't want to date Nick, at least Harvey thought she didn't but as he watches them together, that idea begins to crumble. He looks over at Roz, thinking about her newfound feelings for her. Maybe its because he and Sabrina dated for so long, but he can't stop this anger. He wonders if Nick would still be so enamored by her if he knew the truth about her other half. He glances back over at the pair as Nick kisses Sabrina hand and winks, which causes her to quickly pull her hand back and lightly smack him as they both giggle. 

Harvey rolls his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone. Like I've said before I love to reply to comments, so feel free to comment away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As Sabrina sits in the passenger seat of Nick's car the next day, she thinks about how she once heard that your car reflects who you are as a person. Her family's car was stained with the scent of cigarettes and her Hilda's perfume. An upside down cross hung off the rearview mirror and the only aspect that wasn't black was the white leather seats. Harvey's truck was rustic and comforting, much like him"
> 
> or, Nick and Sabrina work on their project, there is a basketball game, Harvey is thrown off his game, and Nick thinks about a new feeling he has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter. The amount of response I've been getting is so much more than I ever could have expected and I feel like I don't know what to say other than continuing to thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. You're all so kind.
> 
> Also, user amqna suggested Nick and Sabrina bond over The Neighbourhood, so I put a quick scene in there where they talk about it. I have an idea for somewhere I can talk about it later too.

As Sabrina sits in the passenger seat of Nick's car the next day, she thinks about how she once heard that your car reflects who you are as a person. Her family's car was stained with the scent of cigarettes and her Aunt Hilda's perfume. An upside down cross hung off the rearview mirror and the only aspect that wasn't black was the white leather seats. Harvey's truck was rustic and comforting, much like him. It had soot marks on the seats and steering wheel from the mines and smelled faintly of whiskey, which came from Harvey's father. The backseat was littered with receipts, a mining helmet, and various other mining tools, and the truck bed held a rifle during hunting season, which Sabrina hated thinking about. Roz's dad's car was clean and pristine, with a cross similar to the one in the Spellman car hanging in the front, except this one was facing the right way up, next to a small statue of the Virgin Mary. There was a bible in the glove box, along with several pocket versions scattered throughout the car. Sitting in Nick's car, Sabrina knew that it was a true representation of him. He drove a black Jeep with black leather seats that matched the jacket he often wore when he wasn't wearing his varsity jacket. It smelled like a mix of mint and the forest, a combination that Sabrina had begun to associate with Nick. There was a slight smell of sweat in the car, most likely coming from the football and workout gear in the back of the car that Nick hadn't taken out. The car was clean, with just a single old coffee cup on the ground. 

"Sorry if it smells bad, I forgot to bring my clothes in after I worked out last night," he said to Sabrina as he climbed in the driver's side, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"No, it's fine, it smells better than the cigarette smell in my car," she quickly responded, causing him to visibly relax, the tension leaving his shoulders. 

"You can change the temperature or radio if you want," he told her as he began to pull out of the Baxter High parking lot and started driving to Sabrina's house.

"Okay. It's not that far of a drive anyway though," she states, quickly contradicting herself as moments later she goes to turn the heat up and turn the radio to a different station, which makes Nick smirk to himself. She lands on a station that's just starting to play Scary Love by The Neighbourhood. 

"I love this song," she tells him, leaning back in her seat, slightly moving her head to the music. 

"Me too!" Nick exclaims excitedly turning to her, "you like The Neighbourhood?" he askes, slightly surprised. 

"Don't seem so shocked Nicholas, I love The Neighbourhood."

"I am shocked though. I had pegged you as a Top 40's girl Spellman," he told her, obviously teasing. 

"Wow, now you're just trying to hurt my feelings Scratch," she said, going along with his taunting. They both began to sing along quietly to the song, as they shared looks every few seconds, quickly turning away and smiling to themselves. 

~

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me," Nick read, going to hold Sabrina's hands as they both stood in her bedroom.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee," she said back, intertwining her finger with his waiting for him to say his next lines. It felt strange, holding a boy's hand that wasn't Harvey's. Sabrina had never told Harvey this, but as nice as it was to be able to express that they were together by holding hands, she hated it at the same time. Harvey's hands were always overly clammy, making her hands feel damp and weirdly sticky after they had interlocked their fingers for a long period of time. His hands were also incredibly cold, which didn't help the fact that Sabrina's hands were also freezing all the time. Holding Nick's hand was vastly different. His hands were much dryer, but not so dry that it was uncomfortable. They also made Sabrina feel as though she had placed her hands over an open fire, as they warmed her frosty fingers. It was nice, she thought as she looked down at their hands. 

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity," Nick got out before Hilda knocked lightly on the open door, causing the two to quickly break apart, not realizing how close in proximity they had been before. 

"Sorry to interrupt deary's, I just noticed it was almost time for you to leave and was wondering if you wanted some soup before you left," she asked, looking expectantly at the duo. 

"Uh, Nick, did you want any?"

"Sure, I'd love some Miss Spellman," he said happily.

"Please, you can call me Hilda," she said, already beginning to walk down the stairs, with Nick and Sabrina following closely behind. Sabrina thought about how she needed them to eat this soup fast so that they could escape her family intrusive questions. She then realized that she should probably warn Nick before they sat down. As they got to the bottom of the steps, she quickly reached out and pulled on Nick's shirt, prompting him to turn around to her. She began to quickly whisper,

"I just think that I should warn you that my family asks a lot of questions. You don't have to answer anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything."

"It's no problem, Spellman, I'm an open book," he whispered back, winking at her. As they sat at the table, she was thankful that her Aunt Zelda was at another meeting with the council tonight, making her absent from this dinner. 

"So Nick, Sabrina tells us that you're on the football team?" Hilda asks as finishes passing out bowls, taking a seat at the table. 

"Oh, she did?" he said, turning to smirk at her, "Yeah, I was the starting running back this year," he tells her and Ambrose as he turns back to them. 

"Your parents must be proud," Hilda stated, causing Sabrina's eyes to widen, as she begins to shake her head and goes to interject. 

"Actually, my parents died when I was younger. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and their kids now," Nick tells her, slightly sad. 

"Oh I'm sorry love, that's just awful," she said, placing her hand on his. Trying to change the subject, Ambrose asked about the project that the two of them were working on. 

"Nick is actually a much better partner than I was expecting. I didn't think that you'd be able to memorize the lines, let alone actually act," Sabrina stated, turning to him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow, such low expectations, Spellman," Nick said, clearly feeling a bit better already. 

"I figured that you had just taken drama because you figured it was an easy credit to cover the art requirement."

"Well, I was excited to work with you," he told her, Ambrose and Hilda just watching the two interact, Ambrose smirking. 

"Yeah, cause you know I'm a good actor and thought it is an easy A?" Sabrina taunted.

"No, because it meant we would get to hang out one on one," he replied smirking, finishing his soup as Sabrina turned pink," Thanks for the soup Hilda, it was delicious. We should probably get going if we want to pick up Roz and still be on time though Spellman." The two then grabbed their jackets, putting their dishes in the sink. Nick then headed out to start the car as Sabrina said goodbye to her family.

"He seems like a nice boy," Hilda states as she begins to wash the dishes.

"I'm definitely going to win, you two clearly like each other," Ambrose tells her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever Ambrose," she replies, not denying it, "I'm heading out now. I'll see you guys later," she shouts, running out the front door to Nick's car, not wanting to be in the cold for too long. 

"Ready to go, Spellman?" he asks as he watches her finish buckling, to which she just nods as Nick begins to drive to Roz's. 

~

"I'm sorry they asked about your family," Sabrina mentions as they drive, breaking the silence that was being filled with the radio. 

"Hmm?" he said turning to her, processing what she said, "oh, it's okay. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. I was more surprised you were telling them about me" he smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah, I told them that before you even came over for the first time. I needed to warn them that an arrogant jock was going to be entering the premise," she said back, smiling at him. 

"Arrogant? Are you sure you didn't say that I was the dashingly handsome runningback for the Baxter High Ravens?"

"Why would I lie to them?" she said coyly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, taking one of his hand off the wheel to flick her arm, causing her to gasp "don't even think about retaliating Spellman, I'm driving," which just caused her to cross her arms in annoyance, making him smile. She continues this annoyed act until they arrive at Roz's house, dropping it as soon as she sees her friend running out of her front door, waving bye to her father as she climbs in the backseat of the Jeep. 

"Hey, guys, what's up? Thanks for the ride by the way Nick," she says, slightly out of breath from the jog from her porch to the car. 

"Oh it's no problem, Rosalind, anytime," he says offhandedly as he drives to the high school. 

"Who are we today playing again?" Sabrina askes.

"I think that were playing Riverdale, so it should be a good game. Harvey says that Theo is getting really good, though, like he magically woke up one day with the ability to shoot the ball and actually make baskets, so we have a chance of winning," Roz says. Sabrina freezes slightly when she mentions how Theo is now 'magically' good at basketball, thinking that Roz will expose her for doing a spell to help him. She calms though, once she remembers no one knew that she did that spell. Nick tenses at the mention of Harvey's name. Something about Harvey just made him uncomfortable, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was though. They continue the drive, chatting about the drama project, and how Roz didn't know how she and Harvey were going to be ready in 2 weeks when they had to perform, seeing as he was terrible at memorizing lines and was distracted with basketball practices. Hearing this caused Nick to smile, glad that he seemed to be a much better partner, soon becoming filled with guilt though, seeing as he had no reason to dislike Harvey. He shook the thoughts from his head as he turned his attention back on driving. 

~

As they arrived at the Baxter High gym, Roz and Sabrina made a beeline for seats in the upper-level bleachers. To Sabrina's surprise, Nick followed closely behind them.

"Aren't you gonna go sit with your jock friends?" she questioned, as she placed her bag next to her. He slid next to her, saying,

"I figured I'd sit with you guys today. Billy Marlin is sitting with them since he broke his leg and I know that hearing him talk will just piss me off." Sabrina surprise only grew as the words left Nick's mouth. She had always grouped Nick and Billy together, seeing as they ran in similar circles and because both were popular athletes. She wasn't expecting to hear him state that he thought Billy was just as much as a jerk as she and her friends did. 

"I can't blame you there. Marlin is by far the worst guy in our grade, I can't listen to him talk for more than a minute before I think my ears are going to start bleeding," Roz stated as she continued to look at the court, waiting for Theo and Roz to enter. When the teams finally made their entrance, those in the audience cheered as they ran in. The game quickly began, and Theo and Harvey were doing well. By the first quarter, the score was already 28-20, with Greendale in the lead. Theo had scored four of those baskets, each one accompanied by the cheers and whistles of Sabrina, Roz, and even Nick, which made Sabrina's heart beat a little faster. She told herself that it was just because Nick was such a good athlete and it was nice to see him support Theo and not because she was happy that he was also proud of her friend and that made her like him more. As Harvey ran over to the bench as a substitute ran in for him, he looked up to the bleachers to wave to his friends. He smiled as Roz and Sabrina waved back happily, his expression hardening when he saw who was sitting next to Sabrina. Why was Nicholas Scratch sitting that close to her? Why was he sitting with them at all? He watched as even Roz laughed at whatever he was talking about. Was she turning against him now too? He tried to calm himself down. Talking to Nick wasn't his friends turning against him, he thought to himself. He looked back up at them, Roz and Sabrina now in a conversation as he and Nick made eye contact. Nick's face also grew serious as they stared deeply at each other, anger festering between the two. Harvey felt like Nick was challenging him with his gaze. Their eye contact was broken as Sabrina began to talk to Nick again, causing him to turn to her, wanting her to know that his full attention was on her. Harvey was soon put back into the game but was finding it difficult to make a shot or a pass, still shook up from what had happened moments before. As they crossed the court again, Theo ran up next to him. 

"You good Harvey? You seem like you off your game?" he asked.

"Why is Nicholas Scratch sitting with Roz and Sabrina?" Harvey asked. Theo shrugged in response.

"He did drive them, maybe he didn't have anyone else to sit with," he responded, quickly running to get involved in the game again as Harvey looked back up at his friends, their heads were thrown back in laughter as Nick softly chuckled next to them. He met Harvey's eyes again, the smile staying on his face as he winked at him. Harvey didn't make another shot for the rest of the game. 

~

As the game ended, Sabrina, Roz, and Nick made their way down the bleachers and down the stairs to the court. As Theo and Harvey exited the locker room, now in sweatpants, Nick immediately pulled Theo into a bro hug. 

"Nice job out there Theo, you made some crazy shots," he said to the shorter boy. 

"Thanks, Scratch, I've been working pretty hard during practice, I have to prove myself to the rest of the guys," Theo responded. Sabrina just happily watched the two interact

"Well, you're doing great, they have no reason to not respect you," the two of them smiling at each other, "you did well too Kinkle," he said, much less enthusiastically. Harvey just scoffed in response. "Do you guys need rides home?" Nick asked. 

"I think that Harvey is driving us, right Harv?" Roz replies, turning to him as he just grunts in response, looking off in the distance. 

"I don't think he has enough room in his truck for all of us, though. Do you think you could drive me, Nick?" Sabrina asks. 

"Anything for you, my dear Juliet," he responds, bowing slightly, making Sabrina roll her eyes and causing Harvey to pretend to gag, which stops as Roz smacks his arm. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, Brina," Roz says as her, Theo, and Harvey walk to his beat-up pick-up truck. 

~

"Are Scratch and Sabrina dating now or something?" Harvey asks as he starts up his truck, the engine slightly stuttering, but then turning over completely, allowing him to pull out of his parking spot. 

"No, not that I know of. He definitely likes her though," Roz responds airily looking out the front windshield. 

"Really?" Theo says.

"Yeah. You can tell by just the way that he looks at her."

Harvey drowns out the sound of his two friends talking about how Nicholas Scratch has a crush on his ex-girlfriend, his hands clenching around the steering wheel. 

In Nick's car, he and Sabrina driving in silence as they listen to the low murmur of the radio crackling in the background. Sabrina shivers slightly, waiting for the heat to kick in, the December cold seeping into her bones. Nick notices and reaches his arm into the backseat to grab his leather jacket, going to hand it to her. 

"Wow, you couldn't do something more cliche if you were trying," she said, laughing as her teeth chattered.

"Please, I could be so much more cliche. Besides, I'm not wearing it and you're obviously freezing." She obliged, unbuckling for a moment to slip the jacket over her body. It was surprisingly soft on the inside and was a much bigger size than what she normally would wear, causing it to consume her. She noticed that it too held the lingering scent of Nick, which she couldn't help but breathe in deeply. A bit later when they pulled up to her house, she went to take it off, to which Nick just waved her off and told her to bring it to him tomorrow. He watched as she walked up to her front door and only pulled away once she was sure that she was inside. 

~

Nick had finally pinpointed why he didn't like Harvey. Jealousy. It was consuming him whole, and he didn't recognize it before, because it wasn't something that he was used to feeling. He was no stranger to a world of emotions. He knew what happiness was, it was the feeling he had when he did particularly well during a game and his coach congratulated him, something he felt when he made Sabrina smile, when his young cousins jumped on him welcoming him home from school. He felt anger when he listened to Billy Marlin bully Theo, as well as other kids. He felt sadness, looking at old pictures of his parents, or when he thought of Amalia, his familiar. 

Jealousy was new to him though. And he hated it. He hated the fact that he was jealous of Harvey Kinkle. But how could he not be, when Harvey got to date Sabrina for years. He got to listen to her favorite songs and hold her hand during movies and bring her flowers just because he wanted to and because Sabrina deserved them. She deserved the world. He got to kiss her, and hold her, lay next to her in bed and talk about anything under the sun. He got to love her. Love. Another feeling that Nick wasn't used to. He never loved the Weird Sisters. He didn't even think that he loved Sabrina yet, but was scared that was where he was headed. He knew nothing about love, what the hell was he going to do? For now, he just focused on the jealousy that was consuming him. He wondered if Sabrina knew he was a warlock if she would still like him. What if she thought it was weird that he had promised to devote his life to the Dark Lord. He also briefly thought about a love potion, an idea that was quickly erased from his mind as soon as it entered. He wanted to earn Sabrina's affection genuinely, and he was working hard to. And as he thought of her wearing his leather jacket again, he couldn't stop a smile from breaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I know I say it every time but feel free to leave comments because I do try to respond to all of them and I love to read the feedback. I am concerned the jealousy is too heavy but idk, y'all tell me lol. Also, I'm sorry it's taking so long for Nick and Sabrina to get together btw, I'm debating how long I want this slow burn to occur. Thank you all again <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We need to talk' is a phrase that sends fear into the minds of virtually everyone. No matter the phrasing, it is typically that nothing good can come from a message like that. So when Sabrina receives a text, later on, that night from Harvey saying 'I think that we should talk', it's natural for her to shoot off her bed, suddenly more alarmed and awake than she had been moments before. Her mind raced with all the possibilities of what he wanted to talk about. Harvey had seemed fine at the movie marathon they had been at earlier in the night, but then again she hadn't been sitting next to him. They had barely talked in the past few days, so Sabrina was drawing blanks as to what he would want to talk about. 
> 
> 'What about?' she responds, biting her nails waiting for his response. 
> 
> or, Harvey and Sabrina talk and Nick is comforting

As Sabrina walked into her house, she quickly locked the door behind her, rushing to run up the stairs to her room before being berated by questions from her family about why she was wearing Nick's jacket. Thankfully she made it to her room unscathed, not noticing Ambrose watching her from the kitchen, smirking when he noticed the leather wrapped around her that he recognized as the jacket Nick had with him earlier in the evening. Shrugging the jacket off as soon as she was in the safety of her bedroom, she carefully laid it on the back of her desk chair, reaching out to pet Salem as he slept on her bed. She quickly changed into pajamas and slipped into bed, staring at the jacket as she drifted off to sleep. 

~

Sabrina is holding the jacket the next day as she walks to her locker, rather than wearing it like she had been yesterday. As she stands at her locker, Roz, Theo, and Harvey walk over to her with questioning looks already on their faces.

"Hey, Brina. Is that Scratch's jacket?" Theo asks her, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes focused on the piece of clothing draped over Sabrina's arm.

"Oh, yeah, I brought it to give it back to him," she quickly responds, not looking at them as she digs around in her locker. Where in Heaven did she put her chem binder? 

"Uh, why do you have it, to begin with?" Roz decides to ask after a few beats of silence as the three of them just stare at each other. 

"It was freezing in his Jeep and he wasn't wearing it so he gave it to me. I didn't think it was that big a deal, I was cold," she said, finally turning around to meet her friend's eyes. They all looked slightly shocked, eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"Wow, what an original move," Harvey said sarcastically, his arms crossed. 

"It wasn't a move, I was literally just cold," she responded, shrugging her shoulders, rolling her eyes at her friend's overreactions. The trio just shared a look while Sabrina threw her bag over her shoulder, "guys, its really not a big deal."

"Brina, I think that Nick has a crush on you," Rox told her suddenly, grabbing on to her arm.  
"Yeah, okay," Sabrina said, scoffing. 

"She's right Sabrina, he definitely does. You can tell just by the way that he looks at you when the two of you are talking," Theo affirmed. Sabrina just shook her head. 

"We're going to be late to homeroom," she said, beginning to walk to her classroom, her friends just watching behind her. As she continued walking, she felt someone tug on the jacket in her arms. She pulled it back, slightly out of instinct, causing the hand holding the jacket to pull harder. 

"Damn Spellman, you like my jacket that much that you don't want to give it back?" Nick said, causing Sabrina to quickly whip around, dropping the jacket. Nick didn't have a good grip on the leather either causing it to fall to the ground. Sabrina felt flustered, thinking about what Roz and Theo had said to her only moments before about Nick. Sabrina quickly bent to pick it up, her hands shaking slightly as she handed it back him. 

"You okay Sabrina? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me, you ass," she responded, punching his arm, playing off her nerves. Nick didn't have a crush on her. Sure, he was kind to her and when they spoke he listened to her like she was the only person he wanted to hear, but that was just Nick. In the few days the two of them worked together, Sabrina learned this. Nick was a nice guy. He was a good listener and was generally kind to everyone at Baxter High. He didn't treat her any differently. 

"Ouch, how was I supposed to know you'd get scared," he said, rubbing his arm, pretending her light punch hurt severely as they entered homeroom. 

"How was I not supposed to get scared when you suddenly come up behind me?"

"Maybe you have a point, Spellman," he said while smirking, taking his place in the desk behind hers. 

~ 

Roz didn't know what to do with herself. It had been a few weeks since her grandmother had told her about the cunning and since Harvey and Sabrina had broken up. A few days ago, she had a vision when she touched Harvey's arm of the two of them together, in a relationship, kissing near her locker. But Sabrina was her best friend, it felt wrong for her to feel this way about her ex-boyfriend only a couple of weeks after they had been broken up. She thought back to when they were kids. She had always had a crush on Harvey. He was one of her first friends other than Theo and Sabrina and was always kind to her. She liked how he gentle he was with the class hamster. He was nice to everyone in general, Harvey didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body, especially when compared to the other boy in their grade. As they grew older, and Harvey and Sabrina began to date, Roz had pushed those feelings away, wanting to be happy for her friends. But after this vision, it was becoming harder to focus when she was around him, her mind drifting back to what she had seen and thoughts of her previous feelings for the boy. It was happening now, as she stared at him, his lips moving as he read the scene on the page they were on. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to memorize all this Roz!" he exclaimed, pulling her from her trance. 

"Harvey, you're fine, we have plenty of time to work on memorization. Plus the assignment is about more than just being able to remember your lines, its also about chemistry on stage, which we already have down because we're friends," she said placing a sympathetic hand on his arm. He wanted to wince when Roz said that. 'Friends.' Friends shouldn't be thinking about asking each other out should they, he thought to himself. Especially when only weeks before his relationship with Roz's best friend ended. She wouldn't want to hurt her best friend like that, would she? He turned to look at Sabrina and Nick, who both looked positively enamored by each other. 

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable," he heard her say, as Nick held both her hands in his, dropping to his knees to respond,

"What shall I swear by?" making Sabrina laugh at his overacting and go to lightly kick him.

How could he ask Roz out when he still got angry whenever he saw Sabrina and Scratch together. Why was he getting angry at all? He shouldn't be feeling jealous for in regards to someone he was no longer with. He needed to talk to Sabrina. He needed closure, which he thought he already had but must have been wrong. Maybe then he could talk to her about Roz and they could actually work towards becoming close friends again, something that had stopped after they broke up. Maybe then he could accept that Nicholas Scratch had a huge crush on his ex-girlfriend and she was beginning to reciprocate. Maybe. 

~

'We need to talk' is a phrase that sends fear into the minds of virtually everyone. No matter the phrasing, it is typically that nothing good can come from a message like that. So when Sabrina receives a text, later on, that night from Harvey saying 'I think that we should talk', it's natural for her to shoot off her bed, suddenly more alarmed and awake than she had been moments before. Her mind raced with all the possibilities of what he wanted to talk about. Harvey had seemed fine at the movie marathon they had been at earlier in the night, but then again she hadn't been sitting next to him. They had barely talked in the past few days, so Sabrina was drawing blanks as to what he would want to talk about. 

'What about?' she responds, biting her nails waiting for his response. 

'I just think that it would be good for us both to have formal closure'

Where was this coming from? Their relationship had been over for over a month now, and she thought that they had ended on an okay note. Yeah, it was sad, but what break-up isn't hard. Was this because of Nick? Did Harvey think that Sabrina didn't want to date Nick because she was still hung up on him? 'Why am I thinking about Nick when Harvey is asking to talk to me?' she thought to herself. 

'Uh, okay. When did you want to have this talk?'

'Are you free tomorrow morning to meet at Doctor Cee's? Like around 10?'

'Yeah, I'll be there." The conversation ended after that, and Sabrina laid back in her bed, putting her phone on her chest. Salem came and laid next to her, feeling that she was distressed. Sabrina's hand instinctively went to pet his he. ad lightly. 

"Why do you think he suddenly wants to talk to me, Salem?" The black cat meowed in response, sitting up to stretch. 

"Maybe, but I haven't seen him talking to any girls lately. Unless he's thinking about asking out..." her voiced trailed off at the end. Was Harvey going to ask her if he could date Roz? She had noticed that he was looking at her a lot lately, more than usual. Her ex-boyfriend and her best friend? Would she be okay with that? Should she be more upset then she was? Because right now, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel happy, or mad, she just felt void of all emotions. She decided to just wait to see what Harvey had to say tomorrow. Right before she went to be she heard her phone buzz with another message.

'At what o'clock tomorrow  
Shall I send to thee?' Shit, she had completely forgotten that she told Nick they could work on their project tomorrow. She didn't know how long this conversation with Harvey was going to be, or if she was going to want to see anyone else afterward, so figured it was best to cancel her plans with him. 

'I hope you know that's my line. But something came up so I don't think I'll be able to meet up anymore,' she sent back with a frowny face. 

'Is everything okay?' Nick asked, genuinely concerned. 

'Yeah, Harvey just wants to talk tomorrow.' Talking to Nick was easy, concerningly easy. Especially considering that a little over a week ago he was one of the biggest thorns in her side. Now she wondered if that was just because she never gave Nick a chance to even talk to her and get to know him because she and her friends had a general disdain for jocks. But as they grew closer, she felt herself growing very trusting of the "bad" boy. This is probably why she was so open about why she couldn't meet with him tomorrow.

'do you need me to fight Kinkle for you?' he sent back, making her giggle into the back of her hand. 

'no, lol, I think I can handle him on my own'

'that's what I like about you Spellman, your never afraid to fight your own battles. Good luck with Harvey tomorrow. Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow' Sabrina turned pink reading this, surely Nick just meant liking her in a friendly way. But she couldn't help but think back to what Roz and Theo said to her this morning and the fact that Ambrose was so confident about winning their bet that he was willing to clean Salem's litterbox for a month. The bet. Sabrina had completely forgotten about it. She pulled her blanket off her and went climbing up the attic stairs. She lightly knocked on the door when she goes up there, to which Ambrose just told her to come in. When she walked in, Ambrose was laying across his bed, reading some book about astral projecting. 

"Can't sleep cousin," he said to her, not looking up from his book. 

"I want to talk to you about the bet," she stated boldly, causing him to sit up, suddenly very interested. 

"Yeah? What about the bet?"

"I want to call it off."

"Really? Don't think you'll win?"

"No...well...I don't know. If something does happen I just want it to feel natural and not be thinking about the fact that we had a bet going the whole time," she tried to get out, suddenly flustered thinking about how this implied that she and Nick might go on a date.

"Relax cous, I knew from the start that you were going to call it off," he said, laying back and continuing to read. Not knowing what to say to that, Sabrina just stood with her mouth agape before turning around slowly, saying goodnight to Ambrose as she went down the stairs. Did she like Nick? Did Nick like her? This was all too much for one night. She laid back in bed, trying to clear her mind before slowly drifting off to sleep.

~

Sabrina sat at the bookstore the next day, her stomach aching with anxiety as she wrung her hands over and over again. Soon enough though, she heard the bell ring at the front, signalling that someone had entered. As she looked up, her eyes met a familiar pair of brown ones. Harvey walked over to the booth where Sabrina was sitting and slid into the seat across from her. He was exuding similar nerves to Sabrina, playing with his fingers, as the two of them just looked at each other.

"Hey Harvey," Sabrina finally said after a few moments of silence. 

"Hi, Brina.'

"What did you want to talk about? I thought that we had ended pretty cleanly, no closure needed."

"So did I. Maybe we did, I don't know. I've had so many emotions over this past week though that I don't know what else to do." Sabrina felt bad because even though she and Harvey were no longer together, she still hated to see him so distressed. 

"Okay, talk to me about it then. Maybe I can help."

"Just, seeing you with Scratch makes me so angry, and I don't even know why. I have no reason to be, but it's like I can't stop myself from being annoyed whenever I see him talk to you." Sabrina wasn't expecting that. Harvey was jealous of Nick? But she and Nick were just friends. 

"Nick and I aren't even dating or anything though."

"Sabrina, if you don't see the way that he looks at you than your oblivious. The way that he looks at you, like always tries to make you smile. When you talk, his eyes light up, like he's blessed to even be able to hear your voice. It reminds me of how I was when we first started dating. And he's like that without even being in a relationship with you." Was she really that oblivious? Yes, Nick was particularly kind to her, and very flirty at times, but she just figured that he was like that with everyone. This wasn't the time to analyze her and Nick though, now was the time to talk to Harvey. 

"Harv, it's probably just because we were together for so long. Your still a bit protective, that's understandable. It will drift with time," she told him reassuringly. Just hearing Sabrina say that calmed Harvey. He wasn't jealous because he still wanted to be with Sabrina, rather he was just combining his protectiveness from being her boyfriend with the want to protect her as a friend. And they had only broken up a few weeks ago, meaning it was okay to feel jealous when seeing her with someone else after he had been the person by her side for years. 

"There's something else Brina," Harvey said, his nerves coming back. 

"Yeah?"

"I think that I like Roz," Now that Sabrina had been expecting, yet it still felt like a punch in the gut, "I was scared to admit it before, because I was scared that I still had feelings for you, that I now realize aren't what I thought they were."

"Oh. Do you think you'll ask her out?"

"Uh, maybe. Would that be okay with you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" she said, in a fake cheery tone that she hoped would pass as being genuine. So her ex-boyfriend and her best friend might date. That would be something to get used to. 

"Are you sure?" Harvey was unconvinced.

"Yes. If you two like each other, then you deserve the chance to be happy together." That was true. All Sabrina wanted was to see her friends happy, and if dating each other would do that, then she could get used to it, no questions asked. 

"Okay. Also, I know it seems like I hate Nick, but I'm getting warmed up to the guy, it seems like he really likes you."

~

After that, Sabrina and Harvey only stayed at the bookstore for a little longer, talking about random things. It gave Sabrina hope that they could possibly become close friends again, the way that they had been before they dated. As she was leaving, Doctor Cee's, Sabrina decided to go to her spot in the woods for a little bit. She wasn't ready to go home and deal with the slew of questions that she knew her family was going to have for her, based on the reactions they had that morning when she told them she was going to talk to Harvey. Being in the woods always cleared her mind, it always made her feel better after particularly bad or stressful days. She came here after she failed an Algebra II test in 10th grade, after a particularly nasty fight with her Aunt Zelda about doing summoning spells, and every year on the anniversary of her parent's death. The day after she and Harvey broke up, she spent hours in these woods, only leaving when it was too dark and cold to sit out there for any longer. Being out there always reminded her of who she was, and that she was stronger than she felt in those moments. After sitting in the forest for a good hour or two, practicing small spells like teleporting sticks and rocks while thinking about the prospect of two of her best friends dating, she decided that it was finally time to head home and face her family. As she approached her family home, she was surprised to see not one of her family members sitting on the porch, but Nicholas Scratch himself, sitting on the stairs leading to her front door. The moment that he noticed her walking up to the house, he stood up, walking to greet her. 

"Uh, hi Nicholas. Are you stalking me or something?" she asked, half joking, the other half curious as too why he seemed to be waiting at her house for her. 

"No, uh, sorry if this is weird, I just texted you earlier and you hadn't responded so I got a bit worried, especially when I came by and your Aunts said you weren't home yet," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Curiously, Sabrina pulled her phone out to check her messages. She hadn't looked at her phone really since she had left this morning. Her eyes widened when she saw that she had a bunch of texts from Nick. 'Hey how did talking to Harvey go' 'Everything okay?' 'Spellman, your usually pretty good with responding, I'm worried now lol' 'should I stop by, are you okay?' 

"Oh so you are a crazy stalker," Sabrina says jokingly looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry Spellman, I feel so bad now, I was just concerned, I can go -"

"Nick, it's okay. It's kind of nice that you were worried about me." Sabrina couldn't lie, she was appreciative of the fact that someone wanted to be there for her after talking to Harvey earlier. 

"Okay," he responded, letting out a deep breath, "how did it go? Like, what did he want to talk about?"

"He wanted to talk to me about asking Roz out," she responded, deciding to leave out the part where Harvey was kind of jealous of Nick. 

"Oh," he said, taking in what she had just said, similar to the reaction that Sabrina had when Harvey first told her. 

"Yeah," she said quietly, her eyes pricking slightly with tears. Why was she getting so upset? Her and Harvey weren't together and she just wanted her friends to be happy. If she was being honest though, it hurt that her best friend, who had supported her through her breakup with Harvey, might turn around and date him. 

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, his heart aching at the sight of Sabrina being close to tears. 

"Uh, I don't really know," she told him, finally meeting his eyes again, her eyes watering, her lips trembling slightly. Before she knew what was even happening, she was being pulled into Nick's chest as he wrapped her in a hug, stroking her hair slightly. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding onto him tightly, pushing her face into his soft shirt as a few tears slipped out. They just stood there for a few moments as Nick comforted her, as Ambrose watched from the window. He turned away, allowing the two to have their moment as he began to talk to Aunt Hilda. 

"I told you that they would get together," he said, chuckling as he took a sip out of his mug.

"I never doubted it," Hilda told him, taking a peek out the window, looking at the two of them as they broke their embrace, Nick going to wipe a tear off Sabrina's face as they continued to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I lowkey feel like this is the worst chapter I've written but I was in too deep so here it is. I'm more excited about the next few chapters. Hopefully it's not as bad as I feel like it is but feel free to tell me in the comments lol. Thank you all for reading. I promise that Sabrina and Nick will get together soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you nervous?" Nick asked her, referring to the performance. 
> 
> "Not really, I think that we have it memorized, for the most part, so we'll be fine."
> 
> "You think our on-stage chemistry is good enough for an A?" He winks as he says this, making Sabrina scoff. 
> 
> "We're going to get a zero in that area," she tells him, teasing. 
> 
> "Awe doesn't lie, Spellman, you know our chemistry is off the charts." She told herself that he was just talking about their on-stage chemistry, but couldn't help but wonder if he meant their chemistry together in general. 
> 
> or, Nick and Sabrina perform their scene and some ominous stuff happens at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me to long. Once I'm done with my classes and finals, I'll be able to post more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

Nick didn't stay for long after that, but before he left he gave Sabrina another hug before getting into his car. As he drove off, Sabrina walked up the front porch steps, rubbing at her eyes, which were slightly puffy. Before she could open the front door, it was flung open from the inside. Ambrose stood over her, leaning on the door with his arms crossed. 

"You and the dumb jock sure seem close now," he mentioned, smirking. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked through the entryway straight to the kitchen, her cousin following close behind. Upon seeing her flushed cheeks and slightly wet eyes, Hilda rushed over to her niece. 

"Love, are you okay? What happen?" she asked, examining her face, going to touch her cheeks. Sabrina batted her hand away lightly, 

"I'm okay now Aunt Hilda. Harvey wants to ask Roz out." Ambrose's smirk dropped off his face and was replaced with a look of concern. 

"Like, your best friend Roz?" he asked, going to stand next to Hilda. 

"Yes, that Roz. It's okay though. I think that she likes him too and I want them to be happy. I don't know why I was crying."

"Your ex-boyfriend might date your best friend, I think that you have the right to be upset dear," Hilda tells her, walking back over to the stove, "plus you and Harvey were together for a long time."

"Why are we talking about the mortal boy," Zelda asks as she enters the kitchen, shrugging off her dark jacket and taking off her sunglasses. 

"He's going to ask out Roz," Ambrose says. 

"And you're upset about this? Zelda asks, turning to Sabrina. 

"Not really, I don't know."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You're a Spellman, which means that you can do much better than some mortal boy who comes from a family of witch hunters," she says sternly, turning around to walk to her place at the kitchen table. 

"My mother was a mortal though. Did you also think that she wasn't worthy?" Sabrina asks, challenging Zelda as she sits across from her aunt. 

"Diana was a wonderful woman who loved your father dearly, even after finding out that he was a warlock. That's the difference. Harvey did not and does not accept your witch half and that is what made him unworthy. He should be in a relationship with another mortal," she says back, her lips pursed in annoyance. Sabrina sits back, defeated. Seeing this, Hilda decides to chime in,

"You'll find someone who loves all parts of you though dear, whether they be a mortal or a warlock."

"Preferably a warlock," Zelda whispers under her breath, causing Sabrina to shoot her a look.

"I'm going up to my room, just call me when dinner is ready." She pushes herself away from the table and runs up the steps two at a time till she reaches her room. As she goes to sit on her bed, Salem jumps up on her dresser and pushes something onto the ground. Going to pick it up, she realizes that its the locket that Harvey gave her. She turns to look at Salem, who just looks back at her with a serious expression.

"I'm not just going to throw it away. Even though we're not together, he still has a place in my heart." Salem meows back, telling her that he understands but that she couldn't keep it on her dresser and be reminded of it every day. Well, he's not wrong, she thought. 

"Okay, okay," she said looking at the piece of jewelry in her hand. She knelt on the ground, opening the bottom drawer to her dresser, pulling out a small keepsake box. Inside of it was a small friendship bracelet that matched the ones that Theo and Roz also used to wear, along with an old photo of the trio, a necklace with a crystal dangling off the end that her father had given her and a pair of earrings that belonged to her mother. She quickly dropped the locket into the box, closing it and pushing the drawer shut. Looking at the earrings in the box just made her sad. Laying back in her bed, Sabrina just stared up at the ceiling for a while before she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She saw that she had a new text from Nick, feeling a bit better already. 

'Hey, Spellman. I hope that your feeling better' 

'Yeah, I am. Thanks for checking in'

'Of course, any time' Sabrina was appreciative that Nick cared enough to not only come to see her in person but then also text her afterward to make sure that she was okay. He was so different from Sabrina's initial impression of her. He wasn't arrogant, rather he just was confident in what he was good at. He still had moments of insecurity and vulnerability like anyone else. He wasn't air-headed or dumb, he was actually extremely smart and worked hard to balance his social life and his academics. He wasn't mean or rude, he was kind and light-hearted. 

Shit, did she like Nick?

~

Sabrina felt like she was in a haze. Did she have a crush on Nick? Did he like her like Roz and Theo said he did? Walking into school on Monday, Sabrina still had not broken from her trance. Even when the Weird Sisters approached her, she still was not completely present. 

"I thought you said you didn't like Nicky, Sabrina," Prudence said, pretending to pout, "Isn't that what she said, girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Prudence," Sabrina responded, trying to get around the three sisters to walk to homeroom. 

"The two of you seem to be getting quite close for people who don't like each other," Prudence says, her and her posse moving as one to block Sabrina. Before she could respond, she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder. 

"Bothering Spellman again Prudence. Don't you have some children to go scare," Nick said, subtly pulling Sabrina closer. 

"Awe Nicky, we did that earlier," she responded jokingly. Nick faked laughed as she said this, 

"My mistake. Now if you ladies wouldn't mind moving, we have to go to homeroom," he told the trio, parting them as him and Sabrina walk to their classroom. As they pass through, Nick pulls his arm off of her. 

"Sorry about them again, I tried to talk to them but I guess it didn't stick," he mentions, their shoulders bumping together. Sabrina didn't respond, completely zoned out. Nick stepped in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face, 

"Anyone home Spellman." Sabrina blinked, snapping out of it. 

"Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it this morning," she tells him as the two take their seats in homeroom. Nick just gives her a curious look but doesn't push further. 

Later at lunch, Sabrina rushes into the library, seeing Roz and Theo sitting together. She pulls out a chair and before her friends can greet her she tells them,

"I think that I like Nick." Her friends just blink in response. 

"Yeah, we know," Theo tells her. Sabrina recoils in confusion.

"How do you know? I didn't even know till last night."

"Brina we're your best friends. We know you more than you know yourself sometimes. And you like Nick. He likes you too," Roz tells her. Sabrina just sits back processing what her friends are saying, as they begin to discuss something else. 

In drama, Mrs. Curtis starts the class by telling them that it is time to sign up for times to perform. Sabrina watches as Harvey rushes to the front to put him and Roz down for the last day of performances. Sabrina turns back around and is met instantly with Nick's eyes. 

"Do you want to go on one of the first performance days? I think that we are pretty solid and only have to do a bit more work to be ready. Plus is we go first and we're terrible, then at least we won't look even worse compared to a good performance," he asks. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you want to go put us on the list?" he nods and goes up to the board to sign them up to go first. Roz turns to her and mouths 'your going first?', her mouth reflecting her surprise. Sabrina just laughed slightly and said back 'I'll tell you why later.' Nick walks back over to her and the two discuss when they can meet up again to work on finishing the scene. 

~

They decided to go to Doctor Cee's after school to finish the scene. After practicing for a bit, the two decided to take a break and were just talking. 

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked her, referring to the performance. 

"Not really, I think that we have it memorized, for the most part, so we'll be fine."

"You think our on-stage chemistry is good enough for an A?" He winks as he says this, making Sabrina scoff. 

"We're going to get a zero in that area," she tells him, teasing. 

"Awe doesn't lie, Spellman, you know our chemistry is off the charts." She told herself that he was just talking about their on-stage chemistry, but couldn't help but wonder if he meant their chemistry together in general. 

"Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically, Nick just smiled in response though, "We should keep practicing if you want that chemistry to come through."

~

Their performance time came faster than Sabrina was expecting. The rest of the week had flown by and soon enough, it was time for them to get up and show their scene. While they were both a little nervous, they were also fairly confident in their acting ability and memorization. They quickly began their scene, some people in the class watching intently while others were falling asleep. 

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet," Sabrina spoke, Nick standing off to the side as he said his line. As he walked over to Sabrina, he picked up her hands as he had in several of their rehearsals. His dark eyes bore into hers, putting his full attention on her as they continued with the scene. 

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--" he moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek, causing Sabrina to lean into the slightly intimate touch. 

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?" he says, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his breath fanning across her face, her eyes looking down at his lips as he spoke.

"Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee." They continued on, nearing the end of the scene. 

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" Nick states, finishing his part of the scene.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite," Sabrina says, ending the scene as she looks up into his eyes in a loving way, Nick looking back at her with an equally caring gaze. They pull apart as the class begins to clap lightly, Mrs. Curtis clapping the loudest. 

"That was wonderful you too, that is on-stage chemistry class. I hope that the rest of your performances are at this level, then I know I did my job. The rest of you can work on your scenes for the rest of the class, Mr. Scratch, Miss Spellman, you can take a break," she tells them, as they both turn pink and walk to their desks. 

"That was amazing," Roz says quietly as the comes over to where the two of them were sitting, "you guys did so good!"

"Thanks, Roz," Nick whispers back, Harvey soon calling her back over to keep working, "We did good Spellman. I guess you're free from me now," he says, joking slightly, but also looking a bit sad. 

"Roz, Theo and I were actually wondering if you'd want to hang out with us on Friday night," she asks leaving out Harvey and making a mental note to tell the others that she had invited him. 

"Yeah, I'd love too. What are we doing?" he says excitedly. 

"I think that we planned on going to the movies and then Doctor Cees. Its what we normally do on Friday nights, sorry it's kind of boring," she said sheepishly. Nick just shook his head.

"No, that sounds like fun. Are we seeing that new horror movie?"

"Yeah, that was the plan," the smile returning to her face.

~

Harvey walks into his house after school, kicking his old sneakers off in the front entryway as he drops his bag. Opening the fridge, he rummages through it looking for something to eat and is startled by his dad's sudden presence as he turns around. 

"Dad, jeez, I thought you were at the mines," he said, clutching a yogurt to his chest. 

"I was, I'm just here on a break," his father tells him, sipping from a mug, "By the way, your grandpa is coming down soon."

"Why," Harvey asked, trying to hide his annoyance. He's never gotten along with his grandfather and him and his dad combined was a nightmare, especially since Tommy wasn't around to defend him anymore. 

"I think that he wants to go hunting," his father responds, looking back down at the paper in front of him. 

"Why doesn't he just hunt near his house?"

"The woods near his house don't have what he's hunting for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to love comments, you guys are all so kind and always have a lot to say, which I appreciate. I'm gonna try to update sooner this time


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we still all hanging out tonight Spellman?"
> 
> "If you still want to," Sabrina said, her smile faltering slightly, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind. 
> 
> "Yeah, of course," he told her, causing the smile to return to her face, as she turned back to listen to what Mrs. Curtis was talking about, "Do you need a ride?" he asked. She turned back towards him, thinking about it. 
> 
> "Yeah, sure, that be cool. I'll just tell Harvey he doesn't have to get me then."
> 
> or, the group hangs out, important relationship developments occur, and Harvey's grandfather arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y' all. I tried to get this chapter out in a more timely manner. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's one of my favourite chapters so far. Thank you for continuing to read and leave comments, the response so far has been more than I could have ever hoped for. I also have another fic idea kicking around in my head (its also about Nick and Sabrina lol) so maybe I'll think about starting that one. My main priority right now is this one though, I still have a lot of ideas and things that I want to happen. Okay, I'm rambling. Feel free to comment, update coming soon :)

"So, Nick is coming out with us on Friday," Sabrina told her friends as they walked out of Baxter High together to go to Theo's house to do homework. 

"What?" Roz asked, turning to look at her. 

"He said something about us not talking now that our performance is over and I told him that we were going to ask him to come out with us on Friday." She was speaking a mile a minute, both Roz and Theo looking at her like she had three heads. 

"Damn Brina, you just realize that you have feelings for the guys and you're already inviting him to our group hangouts. Without even asking," Theo said as they continued to walk down the path towards his house. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry you guys. It just slipped out. I can tell him that we canceled our plans if you guys don't want him to come." As much as she hoped that they would say that it was okay and that he could come, if they said no she would tell Nick he couldn't come in an instant. Sure, Nick might be upset, but her friends and their feelings would always come first. 

"It's fine Brin, we don't care. Nicholas has been pretty nice these past few weeks and we'll be sitting in a silent movie theater for most of the night anyway," Roz responded, waving her hand at Sabrina as though she was trying to brush her nerves away, which she did, as Sabrina's face relaxed and the tension left her shoulders. 

"Have you told Harvey yet?" Theo mentioned, looking slightly worried himself, knowing that Harvey and Nick didn't seem to be the best of friends. 

"Not yet, but he and I talked the other day about it. He says that Nick is starting to grow on him," Sabrina said as they walk into the house. They say hi to Theo's dad before going up to his room to do work. 

~

Friday couldn't come fast enough. Sabrina and Nick's performance had been on Tuesday and the rest of the week moved by at an agonizingly slow pace. Nothing too special happened. Roz and Harvey gave their performance on Wednesday, which wasn't bad, other than a few moments where Harvey struggled to remember his lines. Roz was there to remind him every time though. Watching them together, Sabrina began to feel more comfortable with the idea of the two of them dating. They were sweet together. As the class watched them, Nick made eye contact with Sabrina multiple times, making sure that she was okay. Every time she just nodded at him, silently telling him that she was alright. His dark brown eyes were comforting nonetheless. Sabrina told Harvey that Nick was coming along on their group outing on Friday, to which he just nodded, not saying a word. By Thursday, most of the groups had gone, so Mrs. Curtis told them that they could return to their normal seats tomorrow. The next day though, Nick was surprised to see Sabrina still sitting in the seat next to where he normally sat, causing a wide smile to form on his face as he took his place next to her. He wanted to make a joke about how she just couldn't stay away from him but decided not to when she turned to look at him, matching his smile with one of her own. 

"Are we still all hanging out tonight Spellman?"

"If you still want to," Sabrina said, her smile faltering slightly, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind. 

"Yeah, of course," he told her, causing the smile to return to her face, as she turned back to listen to what Mrs. Curtis was talking about, "Do you need a ride?" he asked. She turned back towards him, thinking about it. 

"Yeah, sure, that be cool. I'll just tell Harvey he doesn't have to get me then." As Sabrina turned back around once more, Nick smirked to himself slightly, happy that Sabrina had chosen the ride with him over Harvey. It could have been because he lived closer to her and that made more sense, but he liked to imagine it was because she wanted him to be the one to drive her. 

~

After school, Sabrina was sitting at the kitchen table, reading through a book about herbal magic that her aunt had laying around. 

"Excited to go out with Nicholas tonight cous?" Ambrose asked, sliding into the seat across from her. Not looking up from the book, Sabrina responded,

"You act like we're going on a date, a bunch of us are going out together."

"Ah, yes. Poor Theo is the fifth wheel tonight then." Sabrina just shook her head, laughing slightly. 

"None of us are dating, we're all going out as friends," she responded finally looking up at him. He had a sly look in his eye as he smiled at her.

"Okay then, I think you'll be saying something different later on, cousin," he said, standing up from the table to open the fridge. Sabrina just rolled her eyes and went to continue looking through the book. 

"Are you going to tell him that you're a witch?" Ambrose suddenly asked, closing the refrigerator door slightly to look at her. 

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Maybe you should. You don't want to end up with another witch hunter," her Aunt Zelda said harshly as she enters the kitchen. 

"You want me to tell him?" Sabrina asks, turning to look at her aunt like she has 3 heads. 

"If you do and he accepts you then it's fine. If he doesn't you can just erase his memory of it as you did Harvey the first time."

"I'm still convinced he's a warlock," Ambrose stated, as he continued his forage for food. 

"Well, that would be the best possible scenario," Zelda says. Sabrina just looks between the two. 

"Aunt Zee, we aren't even dating," which just caused the older woman to give Sabrina a stern look, causing her to continue, "I'll think about it."

"Good."

~

Nick couldn't stop thinking about Sabrina. He thought the crush he had on her before was bad, the feelings he had now were suffocating him. Every few minutes he thought about how he should ask her out, what their first date would be like. What it would be like dating her in general. How he wanted to tell her that he was a warlock and see how she reacted. He had held her hands during their performance and he wanted nothing more than to do it for real, as her boyfriend. When she had asked him to hang out with her and her friends tonight, it gave him hope that she wanted him in her life in some capacity, even if it was just as a friend. And if that was all that she wanted, he would take it. Just being around her and talking to her, making her smile, was enough for him. All these thoughts were consuming him as he drove up to her house, and they became even worse when she left the house, waving to her family as she bounded down the stairs. Nick let himself imagine that it was just the two of them going to the movies together, as a date. That they would do all the cliche couple things at the movie, their hands brushing as they reached for popcorn, him wrapping his arm around her. His thought bubble was popped as Sabrina climbed into his car, eager to go. He was going to ask her out tonight, he had to, to either stop these thoughts or validate them in some capacity. 

~

As they arrived at the theater, they saw Theo, Harvey, and Roz already waiting outside. Harvey and Roz were talking as Theo waved to the two of them as they approached the trio, causing Sabrina to think about Ambrose's comment about him being the fifth wheel. She shook the thought from her mind as they all greeted each other and went to go buy tickets. As they entered the theater, Sabrina noticed how Harvey moved around the group so that he would be sitting on the end, next to Roz. Theo slid into the spot next to her, with Sabrina following him, giving Nick the other end seat that was next to her. Sabrina and Theo talked excitedly about reviews they had heard about this movie as Nick just happily listened in, Harvey and Roz enveloped in their own private conversation. Soon the lights dimmed and they all went silent as the trailers began. Every so often, one of them would make a comment about how they wanted to see a movie that they just saw a trailer for before the movie eventually began. Sabrina had never been one to be scared by horror movies, mostly because aspects of her life were more horrifying than anything that could be put on the screen. Harvey had always been scared though, he for some reason just got spooked pretty easily. Theo and Roz were more like her, analyzing the film rather than being scared of it. That's why Sabrina was happy that they all saw movies together because talking to Harvey about horror movies was typically a hard conversation to keep on your own. So Sabrina was interested to see how Nick reacted to the movie. During some of the scarier scenes, she turned to look at him, to gauge his reaction. Every time, he was deeply invested in what was happening on the screen, not flinching or cowering in any way. Each time he felt her eyes on him, he turned to look back at her, shooting her a quick smile, causing her to usually abruptly turn back to the screen. Eventually, his eyes drifted down to where Sabrina's hand was sitting on the armrest, his mind once again drifting to thoughts of holding her hand. Deciding to be a bit brave, Nick lifted his hand up and lightly put it next to hers. When she didn't move her hand away, he moved it a bit closer, soon putting his hand on top of hers. Turning to look at her to see if she was upset, his eyes watched her profile as she stared at the screen, engrossed in the film. Slowly though, he felt her spin her hand around, deciding to be brave as well as she began to hold his hand. Nick turned back to the screen, a small smile on his face as he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. Theo turned and saw their interlocked hands and smirked to himself. 

~

The group walked into Cerberus' Bookstore, already talking animatedly as they took their seats. Taking into account the fact that they had an extra person with them today, Theo went to grab a chair to sit in as Nick and Sabrina sat next to each other on one side of the booth, Harvey and Roz sitting on the other. 

"I think that scene was a commentary on toxic masculinity," Theo spoke adamantly, putting his fist on the table for emphasis. 

"I think it was more about how sexuality in women is vilified by films typically, especially ones in the horror genre," Nick said back with equal enthusiasm. 

"But how do we know that these writers weren't also doing that and we're seeing it as a commentary on that?" Roz chimes in. Sabrina was happy to see that Nick was getting along so well with her friends, and also that he had analyzed the film in almost the same way that they did typically. She eventually put her two cents in as the five sat around the table, talking for around an hour before they realized they should probably head home. They said their goodbyes as they split off in a similar fashion as the basketball game a few weeks earlier. Nick and Sabrina walked in silence to the car for a few moments before Nick spoke up.

"Sorry if it was weird that I held your hand earlier." He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke, seeming extremely anxious. 

"No, it's okay. It was nice," Sabrina responded instantly. She then looked sheepish, almost ashamed that she had responded so fast. Nick just grinned in return. 

"Okay," he stated quietly, almost like he was talking to himself as they climbed into his car. He continued talking as they began to drive towards her house, "You guys get really into horror movies, huh?"

"Oh yeah, we do some deep analysis. I'm surprised you could keep up, we can be a lot sometimes."

"Eh, it wasn't too bad. Nothing that I can't handle. I like analyzing the films too, so it wasn't hard to add to the conversation," he says, turning to look at her. 

"I guess you aren't just a dumb jock."

"Wow Spellman, you have a knack for hurting my feelings," he said, pretending to be wounded, one of his signatures moves. The two continued their conversation until they pulled into the driveway of her house. She noticed that Nick became increasingly nervous again, leading her to wonder why. As she went to say goodbye and open the car door, he grabbed onto her hand. 

"Wait, Sabrina, can I ask you something?" Sabrina became nervous now too. She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Ok, so it's okay if you say no, but I was wondering if you'd maybe want to come to this open mic night they're having tomorrow at the cafe. Like, a date, just me and you. If you can't that's okay, or if you don't wan-" 

"Sure, I'd love to," she says, cutting off his blabbering. Her heart was beating even faster now, she felt as though it was trying to escape her chest it was going so quickly, "just text me when and stuff," she mentions, going to exit the car once more. Deciding to be brave one more time tonight, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she left, saying goodbye as she sprinted into the house. Nick looked down at his hands, not knowing quite what to do with himself. He had done it. And she had said yes. They were going on a date tomorrow. Anxiety began to swirl through him again as he drove away, thinking about all the ways that it could go wrong. He eventually calmed down and was filled with joy when it really set in that Sabrina had said yes. 

~

Theo exited Harvey's truck, shouting a goodbye as he sprinted into his house in the dark. Roz and Harvey waited for a moment, making sure that he got in the house safely before finally backing out of the driveway and beginning the drive to Roz's house. There was a comfortable silence between them, the radio quietly crackling in the background, a song by The 1975 playing. 

"Hey, Roz, what are you doing tomorrow?" Harvey asked, breaking the silence. 

"Uh, nothing at the moment. Why?" she said, turning to look at him in the dark car, bright moonlight illuminating his face. 

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out. Just the two of us." He stared straight at the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel, as though he was too scared to turn and see her reaction. 

"Like, a date?" she asked, internally wincing at how that sounded. 

"Yeah," he responded, finally turning to look at her. 

"Sure, that sounds fun," Ever since her vision of the two of them together, Roz hasn't been able to stop thinking about Harvey being her boyfriend. Part of her felt guilty for being so happy that he asked her out, but at the same time, she couldn't stop the grin that broke out on her face. She was going to have to call Sabrina later on, "Did you have something in mind?" 

"I was hoping that we could just walk around the main street, we could go to the record store," he suggested. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." They went back to sitting in silence after that, both of them smiling to themselves for the rest of the drive. 

~

Walking into his house after dropping Roz off, Harvey was swinging his keys around, singing quietly to himself. As he closed and locked the front door, he was shocked to find his grandfather sitting in the living room talking to his father as he walked towards his room. 

"Grandpa, hey, you're here early aren't you?" he questioned, entering the living room. 

"I decided to come a few days early to meet up with some old buddies of mine. I wanted to invite them out to hunt. I hope it's okay with you that I'm staying a few extra days." By the tone of his voice, Harvey knew that his grandfather didn't actually care what he thought. 

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, brushing off his grandfather's cold tone, "won't you scared off the deer if there's are too many of you?" he questioned. 

"We're not hunting for deer this year. Maybe you'd like to come with us this year," he said, his tone deathly serious. Harvey looked at him curiously, wondering what they could possibly be hunting for, but decided not to press further, already exhausted from having to talk to his grandfather for this long. He knew that he wasn't going on the hunt, but decided to just say, 

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it," knowing that it would be more of a fight if he just flat out said no. 

"Good, you do that," his grandfather responded as Harvey began retreating to his room. 

"He's not going to come on the hunt. You saw how it went last year and he didn't even know we were after a familiar," Harvey's father mentioned. 

"He should come. He needed to learn so that he can carry on the family tradition even after we're gone. Witches need to be killed, they are unnatural monsters who only hurt people." Harvey's father just shook his head, retreating into the kitchen. 

"The rest of this family has gone soft," his grandfather said to himself, finishing the glass of whiskey in his hand, "If they won't do it, I'll just have to do it myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the next chapter will be a date night in Greendale. I'm thinking about including a Hilda/Cerberus date too, but we'll see. Something dark is brewing with Harvey's grandfather and his hunting friends. I love seeing what you guys think and say so sound off in the comments. See you soon!


End file.
